


Small lil Bits

by DWY



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, Fluff, Fontcest, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Incest, Jerry - Freeform, JerryxReader, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Leaderless Ending, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Sad, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex, Sibling Incest, That's a Joke...Unless..., Tickling, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Spoilers, dreamcest - Freeform, reader - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWY/pseuds/DWY
Summary: I sometimes cannot focus on big projects. So here's small Undertale stuff that's self contained and short."Ficlets" as the cool kids call them. Ones that are NSFW will be tagged in the Chapter titles, as for the general theme. I will add more tags as I add more. :)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction.

This is an introduction Paragraph. Please read the summary above. It kinda states it all. 

Unless....

Staring into Jerry's eyes you could not help but see the sparkle in them as he asked for the Wifi password. How he always knew what to say, how he always made you swoon. His sexy blobular form.....

Uncomfortable? That's what I thought, move one ya filthy fuck.


	2. Tickles- UFcest *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UF paps and UF Sans do some bondage and tickle torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bondage, Tickle Torture.

Under any other circumstances Edge would have beat his brother’s mouth to a bloody pulp for even asking. The LV talking, as it always did. He was about to until he saw how tense, how apprehensive Red was. It was almost cute the way he hid under that fuzzy hood of his. While that was part of Edge’s restraint, it was also the fact that Red was not simply being a vulgar creep, but was earnestly and honestly confiding in Edge and asking him about something he was genuinely curious about. He was so flattered by the display of trust, he even agreed to it. 

So now he lay on his front splayed out like a starfish, his limbs restrained by hemp cords. Scarred and discoloured bones on display to the bedroom. To his brother. Edge bit back a gasp as Red traced a cold line down his spine. His cold touch got lighter as it neared the tip of Edge’s coccyx. A whimper when it was lightly pinched.

Edge couldn’t keep back the harsh chuckles as his brother’s phalanges gently began to tickle his back, tracing over his scapula and his ribs. Unable to tell where Red’s phalanges would trail next. Unable to tell when Red took out a feather and began to use it to tickle all the sensitive areas of Edge’s pelvis and back. 

Edge was screaming his laughs, begging for it to stop. Red wouldn’t of course, not unless he used the special word, but saying it made him feel better about the sensual assault. Edge let out an echoing scream as the feather tickled the back of his neck followed by the kissing press of Red’s smile. Red only wanted him to be happy, and this was how he could show that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not into tickle torture, but the idea of UF Sans being into it just to see his brother happy was too sweet to resist. I might elaborate in another one, since i'm not too happy with this ficlet, but that's another day, another me.


	3. Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath one of the "Leaderless" Endings where Alphys takes charge. Kinda angsty. Depressive. Sad McSadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No fucking here. Just sad. Fuck you.
> 
> Depressive theme, angst I guess.

Wearing robes did nothing to help with the sweaty heat that enveloped her body almost constantly. The crown constantly slipped off her scaly head. The breastplate weighed her down and made it hard to breathe. She had no choice but to wear them. The monsters needed hope, they needed someone to wear the regal reminder of their burden. Someone to call Queen. 

At first she had refused the formal title. Sure she needed to take charge, she was the only one that could. But time marched on, and monster after monster began to fall down. Those monsters were her responsibility, and she let them down. She needed to get over herself and don the drapery. Don the gilded shoulder pads. Give them hope. 

That was the hardest part. Harder than managing food supplies. Harder than the meetings and the talking and speeches. Harder than micro managing the Mining operations and the rubble and smoke they caused. Operations needed to solve the crowding issues. But Hope? How could she inspire that, when she had very little herself. They were going to die down here. She knew it, and it was her fault. She should have alerted the Royal Guard as soon as she spotted the human child through the door. She didn’t. She had been selfish.

The robes were atonement. They might as well have been made of dust, not velvet for how heavy they weighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say, except you're welcome? :)


	4. Dreamcest: r*peplay *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crying Dream gives me big horny. 
> 
> So uh, Rapeplay. 
> 
> It's consensual, but you don't realize that until after it's mentioned. 
> 
> Also Dacryphilia and Port Orgasm torture. 
> 
> weee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rapeplay. So it could be triggering to anyone. Also Dacryphilia and Port Orgasm torture. wee.

Hiccuping sobs echoed through the hall along with the unforgiving *smack* *smack *smack* of ectoflesh slapping ectoflesh as Nightmare brutally fucked into Dream. Tentacles pulled Dream's arms back and forced his face onto the floor, forcing him to kneel with his ass in the air. Tears spilled from Dream's sockets and snot spilled from his nasal aperture onto the stone floor, only to be mopped up by his face. He made another breathy sob as Nightmare hilted into his ass once more. Dream's cock throbbed as Nightmare's phalanges dug into his ass, adding to the lines of red already on his ass-cheeks. Thick hot spurts of semen flooded his ass, only for most of it to seep out and join the sticky puddle forming between his legs. 

Nightmare breathed deeply as he sat back. His cock pulled itself harshly from Dream's gaping asshole, drawing a pained whine from him. Nightmare's crescent smile grew as he looked at his brother. Cum dripping from his bruised and scratched ass. Precum dripped from Dream's throbbing cock, only to join Nightmare's mess. He hummed in satisfaction as he drew Dream into his lap. Dream collapsed into him like a Doll, to tired to fight anymore as Nightmare caressed his skull. Kissing the side of Dream's skull, Nightmare brought his had to his brother's neglected cock. Dream whimpered into the first few strokes, whimpering out "please..." and "stop" in breathy faint whispers. Nightmare's only reaction was to speed his strokes until Dream came. His scream was strained and cracked as he desperately bucked into Nightmare's hand. Thick strands of cum spurted from the tip of Dream's penis, and he found it in him to fight as Nightmare continued to jack him off. Ruining his orgasm and throwing him into over-stimulation. He choked out gravelly sobs mixed with broke laughter as he bucked away from Nightmare's unrelenting hand only to find his legs spread forcefully by tentacles. Causing even his ability to buck, to be taken away. 

It was too much. 

It only took a whisper, a cracking whimper in a bare approximation of the word for Nightmare to stop. Nightmare's dark grin turned into gentle kisses and soothing caresses. Whispers of praise as he rocked Dream soothingly and wiped at the mess on his face. Something that seemed rather pointless, since Dream was still sobbing, that actually served the purpose of grounding him. 'After all,' Nightmare thought, 'getting clean could come later.' What mattered now, was Dream's comfort.

And Nightmare would do anything to ensure that.

**Author's Note:**

> I wallow in the sins of my ancestors, incomprehensible and stagnant. Another stone upon a monument swallowed by the flood of moral dissent. A temple to degeneracy, worshiping sex as a god...
> 
> IS what I would say if I was an eldritch horror of cosmic proportions. But I am not, I am just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world.


End file.
